


Honey, Superheroes Dont Exist Where I Come From

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Magic, Randomness, Short Chapters, Silly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: Y/N wakes up, and Bruce Banner is standing there, but wait, he is from a movie.. She falls into the universe of Marvel, and needs to work out how to get home.. but does she wanna go home?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

Darkness. 

That's all I could see, nothing but black nothingness. It felt like hours, days maybe. But I could only see the darkness, but with each passing moment, I heard voices, they became clearer each time I heard them. 

I couldn't open my eyes, it was too hard, something was stopping me.

"When will she wake up?" I suddenly heard, I felt my heart stop, where was I? I couldn't remember the last thing that happened to me, I could be anywhere...

I thought I recognised the voices, maybe, I wasn't sure. 

"I think I've got it!" I heard a man yell excitedly. 

I felt something flutter inside of me, and it was almost like the strength flowed through my veins. 

Slowly I opened my eyes, only to be met with fluorescent lights, I swiftly closed my eyes again. 

"Sorry, I've turned the lights down, please open your eyes again" I heard a voice. 

I tried opening my eyes again, the lights had been shut off, the room was lit by a lamp next to the bed I was on. 

I slowly sat up, flinching when I felt a hand on my back helping me up. I looked around the room, still allowing my eyes to adjust. The room looked like a mix of a hospital and a laboratory. 

I felt so confused, I turned to look at the person who had I helped me up. 

"What the fuck?" I muttered, it couldn't be.. I obviously died right? Or I was still asleep. 

"Hello, I'm Dr Banner" He smiled at me. 

"What the hell is happening here?" I ask in a panic, trying to raise my voice, but it came out more like a raspy squeak. 

"We were hoping you could tell us that" Another voice spoke, I looked round to see Tony Stark. 

"I'm still dreaming, aren't I?" I muttered, Of course I was, how else could I explain this? 

"Can you remember your name?" Dr Banner asked. 

"Y/N" 

"Okay y/n, I know this must be confusing, but a month ago, something happened" Dr Banner explained slowly to me "To put it bluntly and in non scientific terms, you fell out of the sky, you fell from nothingness" 

I listened to him, carefully, I couldn't remember this happening, it sounded impossible, but then again, I was sitting in front of the Hulk and Iron Man... 

"Luckily, I caught you" Tony piped in "You've been under our care since"

"This can't be happening" I mutter, I started to feel more panic bubbling inside of me, the machine next to my bed, started to beep faster and louder. 

"Try to calm down Y/N" Dr Banner said with a soft smile. 

"You aren't real" I suddenly yell. 

They both looked as confused as I felt now. 

"Obviously we are real, I can't find anything on you, it's like you don't exist" Tony explained. 

"I don't exist here" I said taking a deep breath "I live in a world, where you are both from comics and movies" I felt stupid saying it. 

They turned to one another, and started to talk in science terms I didn't understand.. 

"Strange said it was possible, other realities" Dr Banner explained. 

"Doctor Strange?" I butt it, they nodded and looked more confused. 

"How did you know that?" Tony asked. 

"The same way I know you're Iron Man, the same way I know you turn into a big green thing when you're angry, except you're always angry because that's what you told Captain America aka, Steve in the first Avengers Movie!" I ramble in a panic, this couldn't be happening. 

"Can someone please explain what's happening please?" I ask, feeling my eyes to start water.. 

"We think you came from a different reality, we'll have to do more research, but it seems the most likely" Dr Banner explained. 

"How do I get home?" I asked, I tried to remember home, but everything was fuzzy. 

"I will get started on that, I'll have contact Dr Strange" Dr Banner spoke so quickly, and then he rushed off frantically. 

"What am I going to do?" I whisper, looking at Tony, the tears were flowing down my cheeks now. 

"Well you can stay here, you can wander the facilities, and I'll even set you up with a temporary room until we can send you home" Tony explained. 

"Where is here exactly?" I asked. 

"The Avengers Compound, stay here, I'll send Nat in with some clothes, can't have you wandering in just a hospital gown" He smiled, and left the room.

Leaving me to my thoughts, this couldn't be possible. 

Magic, superheroes, villains, they just don't exist.. 


	2. Chapter Two

Nat had brought me some clothes, luckily something comfortable; a pair of black leggings and a plain blue tank top. The only thing she didn't bring were shoes, I had to walk around bare footed. 

Dr Banner came back to unhook me from the machines and made sure I was healthy and wouldn't pass out. 

And then the tour began, Nat wanted to show me around, make sure I didn't get lost. 

She had showed me the entire grounds, there was a field dedicated to each kind of sport, and a huge outdoor swimming pool and an indoor one. 

"And this is the kitchen" She smiled, I followed and looked around, Vison and Wanda were in here, cooking together, smiling. It made me smile, I had always liked their relationship. 

The kitchen was connected to the living room, and there were a lot more people in that room. I suddenly felt nervous. I recognised all of them of course. 

Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Thor... Nat walked over and sat with them on the massive couch. I nervously waited in the doorway, until Steve stood up and walked over to me. 

He was giant, I didn't even come up to his shoulders, he could probably snap me like a glowstick. 

He smiled widely and held out his hand, I took it and shook it gingerly. 

"Tony explained the situation" He smiled, motioning for me to follow him. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, I had always dreamed of something like this, or read about it in fanfictions. But this was unreal. 

I sat on the opposite couch, and looked up, seeing everyone's eyes on me like I had thought. Except Bucky, he was looking at his hands in his lap. My heart fluttered when I saw him. 

He then looked up, and our eyes met.. And when they did, a memory floated back into my memory. My bedroom at home, it was covered in posters of Sebastian Stan and most of them were posters of Bucky. I suddenly felt my cheeks redden. 

"So none of us are real?" Steve suddenly asked, I tore my eyes away from Bucky's to answer Steve.

"Yes, there are hundreds of comics and a bunch of movies dedicated to you all, nearly all of you" I whisper. 

"So you know everything about us?" Natasha asked.

"I wouldn't say everything, I know a lot though" I blushed, I loved the Marvel movies, I knew a lot. Maybe everything. 

"Like what?" Steve asked. 

"Erm, When are we?" I asked, feeling stupid, but I didn't know the rules, if I told them about things that hadn't happened would it mess everything up?

"Has New York happened? Or Thanos?" I asked. 

"Yes, Thanos tried to snap everyone out of existence but we stopped him, luckily Loki turned good just before Thanos attacked New York" Thor explained. 

That confused me, it didn't happen like that in the movies. 

"I know the basics" I smile, feeling awkward. I wanted to be alone now. 

Luckily, Tony, my saviour walked into the room with a key. 

"Y/N your room is ready" 

I smiled and jumped up, I followed him through the compound until we reached a room. There was a little sign on the door that said my name. 

"Thank you Mr Stark" I smiled " You could of just left me on the streets" 

He chuckled and handed me the key. 

"Pepper would of probably killed me" He smiled and left. 

I opened the door and walked in, the room was huge, I was shocked. There was a king sized bed by the window and the room had a sitting area with a television, which was bigger than I thought a tv could ever be. There was even a little kitchen area. 

I smiled to myself and shut the door behind me, there was a massive bookcase, which peaked my interest. I walked over, grabbing a book and settling myself onto the couch, and got stuck in. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I updated the first two chapters because they were originally written via my phone, and I decided nah I can do better than that :')
> 
> Probably going to be one of those short chapter fics ngl

" I heard there was a newbie" A voice suddenly spoke, I looked up to see Loki, sitting opposite me on the couch with a book in hand. What the fuck. 

"And you're in my room because?" I ask, he looked at me and raises his eyebrow. Maybe I shouldn't insult a god?

"I was curious" He spoke, I really liked his accent, it was calming. "Also I wanted to know if there was a version of me in your world?" He asked. 

I shook my head to say no, then stopped. 

"You're not a being in my world, but you are stuff of legends, like mythology, you're still seen as a god" I explained, confusing myself in the process. 

"I'd love to hear more darling, but I was sent here with a purpose" He smirks, the book in his hand disappearing. It shocked me, I had yet to see magic. 

"And what's the purpose?" I asked, he stood up and extended his hand for me to take, I didn't. 

"Dinner is ready" He said, and then disappeared. I rolled my eyes, I would not get used to that. I was almost disappointed I couldn't do magic however. 

I placed my book down on the coffee table and then lefts my room, not forgetting my key and walked towards the dining room, I was anxious, I'd be meeting more people, I was sure. 

My stomach growled as I neared the dining room, I could smell the food too. It smelled amazing. I walked in, and looked around the room, the long table was crowed, there were so many people, some I had never seen before. But the ones I recognised were:

Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Thor, Loki, Wanda, Vision, Bucky.. I had met them so far. 

"Hi Y/N" Someone said excited waving their hand at me, I looked to see who, it was Spiderman, I smiled and blushed, he was so cute. 

"Here, you can sit in-between me and Bucky Y/N" Steve spoke politely. My breath hitched, as much as I fancied Bucky, he made me feel nervous. I walked over however and took my seat, a plate of food was already in front of me, and a empty wine glass. I frowned, I could use a glass of wine right about now.

"Would you care for some wine?" Loki asked, obviously he had seen my frown at my lack of wine. I nodded and watched my glass fill up with a deep red liquid. 

"Could I have white instead please?" I asked, Loki nodded and with a flick of his wrist the red liquid became the colour of white wine. I smiled taking the glass in my hand. 

"Wait!" Steve stopped me before I could take a sip, a sip which would of maybe been drinking the entire contents, after the day I've had. 

"Are you even of age to drink?" He then asked, I rolled my eyes and chuckled. 

"Yes, I'm 23, so well over the age limit" I assured him, and brought my focus back to my drink, I did down the entire glass, and Loki refilled it for me. I could defiantly get used to that. 

I downed the second glass too, but decided to take my third slowly, I did not want to be drunk in front of these guys. 

When I had finished the second glass I heard a quiet laugh that came from Bucky, I turned to him and our eyes met again, causing my heart to flutter. I wasn't sure why. He smirked at me, quickly and then turned back to his food. 

I smiled and started to eat watching the others joke and talk to one another, it was bizarre, I still couldn't believe this was real, it wasn't the same universe I knew though, it was different from the movies. Then again Doctor Strange had said there could be thousands, endless realities. I wonder if I was going to meet Doctor Strange too, I'd love that.

I chuckled to myself, I was slowly meeting all of my Marvel crushes, I suppose there could be worse places to be stuck. Imagine if I was transported into the Supernatural universe, pretty sure I would of been eaten by a vampire or something by now. I was so caught up in my thoughts of different universes to be stuck in, I didn't notice Peter asking me something. 

I looked up and everyone was patiently watching me, I laughed nervously and smiled. 

"What did I miss?" I asked. 

"We're going to have a little movie night later, I asked if you would like to join?" Peter asked again, I nodded. 

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun" I smiled, relax tonight and then tomorrow I was going to go back to Dr Banner's lab and find out how to get home..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might sound silly, but I'm torn, originally I was going to write this as a Bucky romance Fic.. But I'm also leaning towards Loki or Peter. Mostly Loki or Bucky, but I don't know :')


End file.
